Promises Are Meant to be Broken
by MistressShawyn
Summary: Hermione has just been thrust into the hands of Fred & George as an employee. There she will learn that promises are meant to be broken. But through the heartbreak, she will see that love is everlasting and it will conquer all, even betrayal. Love triangle between Fred, Hermione, & George. *I suck at summaries, so just read it*
1. A Disastrous First Day

**Hi there! I know I have other stories, and I am totally working on them, but this came to mind and I HAD to do it. Fred is NOT dead in this story. And Ron is a big ole git in this story, so if you like Ron, I have warned you in advance.**

* * *

**A Disastrous First Day**

Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed. Literally. "Oof!" She hit the floor hard and looked around for the source of the constant ringing. She sat up and saw the clock on the bedside table, flashing and ringing out. _Mental note put it on radio mode._ She thought as she stood up. She walked over to the table and hit the top hard, putting the ringing to an end. She rolled her head around her shoulders and grabbed her new suit to go shower and change.

* * *

"Rumor has it…Ruuummmooorr….Rumor has it." Hermione sang lightly as she walked out of the bathroom, with her suit on. It was a dark blue and she was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt underneath it, with the jacket unbuttoned at the moment. She set her black high heels on the floor, still singing the song and slid into them.

"Dayyyuuumm!" a voice shouted from the stairs, followed by a wolf whistle. Hermione snapped her head up to see Fred Weasley standing at the top of the stairs. "Don't you look refreshing." He added with a cheeky grin.

Hermione blushed as she scowled at him lightly, "Thank you Fred, but the outburst and whistle were not necessary. I don't really look that nice." Hermione said as she looked down at her attire.

She looked up in time to see Fred roll his eyes. "Whatever. Mum sent me to get you. Breakfast is done, and she wants to see you off to your first day of work at the Ministry." He said with a gentle smile.

"Oh…thank you Fred." Hermione said sending a bright smile at him as she slid into her room and grabbed her wand.

"Your welcome love, may I escort you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed gently and nodded, "Of course." She said with a smile as he took her arm and led the way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh deary, don't you just look lovely today!" Molly said as Hermione and Fred walked into the kitchen. Fred walked Hermione to her normal chair and pulled it out for her. "And Fred, how sweet!" Molly said happily.

"Th-Thank you Fred." Hermione said as she sat down and Fred pushed the chair in.

"No problem love." Fred replied before going to his seat across the table from her.

"Are you excited Hermione?" Molly asked as Hermione made her plate.

"Oh very." Hermione responded before taking a large bite of pancakes.

"Eat up!" Molly shouted out to all of the ones who were still there.

"What was with the entrance?" Ginny asked from beside Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, glancing across the table at Fred, who was now engrossed in a conversation with his mirror image.

Ginny laughed lightly, "What do you think I mean? Fred escorted you…" she said quietly.

"Oh that…Fred offered…after he complimented me. I think that state of unconsciousness during the War messed him up a little." Hermione said with a shrug as she finished off her food. "That was delicious Molly…now if you'd excuse me, I really must be heading to work."

"Of course." Molly said with a nod of her head.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked over to see Fred and George had both jumped up and yelled at her. She raised an eyebrow, "When do you eat lunch?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, "Ermm…12:30." She replied, "Why?" she asked uneasily as she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron, we need your help." George said with a wink.

"Oh…of course." Hermione said with a nod before Apparating away.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she entered the dark room. She looked around listening for the loudness that would belong to the twins.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned and saw the twins jumping wildly and waving her over.

Hermione ran over, drenched and with a very angry and sad look on her face. "I am SO sorry boys. He held me after, then he finally let me out." She said as she slid into the booth across from the grinning boys.

"As long as you made it." Fred said with a gentle smile.

"You look bloody awful." George spotted plainly.

Hermione scoffed, "Thank you George." She said with a growl.

"Oh, you're welcome!" he said with a bright grin.

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Hermione with wonder. "Are you okay Hermione? Has something happened?" he asked.

Hermione growled lightly as the waiter walked up. "I'd like a sweat tea with a lemon please." She said, the boys ordered next and then Fred turned his worried gaze onto Hermione, hoping she would talk. "Your brother is a bloody git! How he works so high in the Ministry is a shocker to me!" she snapped angrily.

"What did Ronniekins do?" George asked.

Hermione laughed lightly at the nickname, "He treated me like I was the dumbest person to have ever walk the Earth…and then to prove I knew nothing, he set an elaborate jinx on his room, into which made it wet, and begin to flood. I had to pull out all of my best moves, and then it still didn't work." She growled.

"And then?" George asked with a goofy grin, thinking this was funny.

"I told him he should use an umbrella." Hermione stated plainly as the waiter returned with their drinks.

Without a second thought, Fred and George both burst into laughter, their eyes closed tightly as they laughed heartily. Hermione smiled unwillingly at the way the twins looked. Fred finally calmed down, "Is that what took you so long to get here?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her tea, "Yes…and after I told him that…I sorta Apparated away…and to down the roads a way and walked here." She replied quietly.

"You're sopping wet love." Fred said gently as he pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell, instantly drying the girl in front of him.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said as the waiter returned to get their orders. "I would like the spicy chicken club, instead of mayo I'd like ranch dressing and some French fries please." Hermione said as she gave him the menu she was holding and looked down at the table, a thought crossing her mind. Once he was gone she looked back up at the twins, "What did you need my help with boys?"

Fred and George looked at one another and big grins that would match the Cheshire Cat's, appeared on their faces. "We need your great wisdom and witchery to make a product…we just can't seem to perfect it…But we know you could help us." Fred said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sent a glare that said, _You should know better than to ask the ex-Prefect. _Seeing the puppy-dog faces appear she sighed and met Fred's light brown eyes. "Fine, what is this product?"

George smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask." He said as he pulled two pieces of parchment out of his jacket and slid them across the table to her.

"Smarty-Tarty?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over the paper to look at the twins. Fred motioned for her to skim the paper. Hermione couldn't help but to be impressed by it all. The candy was designed for students to concentrate better during class and make them smarter. "Wow…I like." She said under her breath.

"I figured you would." Fred said. "So, whaddya say? Help us out?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Fred, "When would I find the time?" she asked.

George swallowed his Butterbeer hard and his eyes went wide. "Well…it could all end very soon." He said.

Hermione turned around to see what had George very uncomfortable to find Ron making his way over to Hermione and the twins. She looked back at Fred and George to see them scrunch down in their seats, trying to make themselves as small as possible. "Oh, hello Mr. Weasley." She said, spatting out his name as she put on a fake smile.

"Hermione…what the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, trying to keep his cool.

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly, "Eating lunch with my friends." She said plainly.

"I already knew she was having lunch with you two. Mum wrote me as soon as you three had left." Ron growled out as he turned his attention back to Hermione.

Hermione glanced over to see Fred and George right themselves as the food appeared on their table. "Can we talk after my lunch break?" Hermione asked lightly.

Ron growled lightly, "Hermione…we need to talk." He said as she turned to her food and began to eat.

"Then talk…I'm all ears." Hermione said with her mouth full, her hand in front of it as to not show the food inside.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled a chair up and sat at the end of the table. "Hermione, I know it's been a while since you were in school, and what not, but you cannot just walk out on a job. I have every right to fire you." He said, his calm slowly ebbing away to anger. He saw that she would not speak up, so he kept on, "You have two minutes to give me some valid reasons that I should not fire you Hermione."

"She's been your best friend since your first year." George offered before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She's bloody brilliant, smartest girl ever…" Fred added with a shrug as he turned his hungry attention towards his French fries.

Hermione looked and smiled lightly at Ron, showing that was what she was about to say. "Those aren't good enough Herms…" Ron said uneasily, trying to hold back his anger.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and swallowed the bite of food she had. "Then I don't know what to tell you."

"She's a hard worker, very devoted to everything she does. She doesn't stop until she has what she wants. She may be stubborn, but she does follow orders." Fred said quickly, looking straight at Hermione. Hermione tore her eyes from Ron's angry, intense stare to look at Fred. "She's bloody amazing, one of the best girls known to mankind, and if you don't want her as an employee then fine, because I know a couple of people who would LOVE to have her!"

Hermione grinned brightly, "And you are a bloody git Ronald! You've treated me like dirt all day long!" she added. "So…you can't fire me…"

"I have every right MISS Granger." Ron snapped, his composure slipping completely.

"No…because I quit!" Hermione snapped. "Today was the worst first day I have ever experienced!" Ron stood up, and stormed away, leaving the three alone in his angry wake. "Please tell me you were serious about the people who would love to employ me." Hermione said pleadingly. "Because, if you are not, I'm running after Ronald and apologizing…I need a job."

Fred chuckled, "Who do you think we were talking about?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Us…we will totally pay you for helping us out." George said.

"I can't just depend on this for one product guys…I need a more steady job." Hermione said sliding out of the booth.

Fred pushed George out and dashed after Hermione, "You can help us with all of our products 'Mione. I promise you will be just as much of a top dog as Georgie and I." he said with a bright smile.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head and followed him back to the table. "Deal." She said. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ She thought, realizing that all hell would break loose when Ron got back to the Burrow later that evening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm still not a hundred percent sure where this story is going! xD**

**Please do read and review! ^-^**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


	2. Hell Has Broken Loose

**Hell Has Broken Loose**

* * *

Hermione looked around the kitchen uncomfortably from her seat between the twins. After their lunch, she had gone to the shop with them and had got to work on the new product she was helping them with.

"How was your day Hermione?" Molly asked with a sweet smile as she set the final side dish on the table and took her seat at the end of the table opposite Arthur.

"It was…interesting." Hermione said uneasily as she placed her hands in her lap. Within moments they were both captured by hands and she looked to see Fred and George both holding her hands tightly.

"What are we waiting for Mum?" Ginny whined from her normal seat, which was normally in front of George, but at that particular moment in front of Hermione.

"Ronald." Molly said plainly.

"Rough practice today?" Hermione asked Ginny, hoping to make small talk with the professional keeper who looked famished.

"Worst of the season. I think it's because we're going into the semi-finals in a month or so…so it'll probably just get worse. At least Wood is co-captain." Ginny said lightly.

Fred snorted, "You didn't have him as a captain in school…it was a horrible experience." Fred said plainly.

"Oh it was. Late night practices…and I mean like, we had big exams the next day that we should have been studying for." George said innocently.

Hermione and Harry laughed lightly at Fred and George. "We know that is a lie. It just kept you away from your mischievous ways." Harry said with a grin that spread ear to ear.

"Why would you say something like that?" Fred asked, clutching his heart area with the hand that was not holding Hermione's.

"Yeah, that seriously hurt us." George added.

A clatter distracted them then, they all turned to see Ginny looking around with a look of embarrassment. "Oopsie…I dropped my fork." She said before diving under that table. She gasped and hit her head on the table before coming back up. "Sorry…" she said uncomfortably as all eyes left her, except for Hermione's.

"Excuse me; can I talk to you outside Ginny?" Hermione asked through a forced sweet smile.

"O-Of course." Ginny responded jumping up. The twins released Hermione and she got up and followed Ginny outside. She closed the door and put a silencing charm up so those inside could not hear them. "Why the hell were you and Fred…AND George holding hands!" she asked quickly.

Hermione dove for Ginny, clamping her hand onto Ginny's mouth to silence her. "Shhh! Some stuff happened today Gin, that's all. They're trying to help me out." Hermione said. "Now can I take my hand off, and you won't shout?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione released Ginny and stepped away from the red headed girl. "What happened?" Ginny asked instantly, worry evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon." Hermione said taking the silencing charm off.

"Where is she you bloody gits!" a voice shouted from the kitchen, making Hermione cringe as she recognized the voice at Ron's.

Hermione and Ginny stepped back into the kitchen, winding up right behind Ron, "Deary, you need to calm down…" Molly said sternly as Hermione slid behind Ron, and around Arthur's side which was also behind Ron. She silently took her seat and Ron turned to look at her with a glare.

"Has something happened?" Arthur asked uneasily as Ron took his seat.

"Well…" Hermione said calmly before Ron rudely interrupted.

"She quit! No doubt the reason Fred and George wanted to have lunch with her!" Ron snapped angrily as he began to make his plate.

Hermione took a deep breath and met Arthur's eyes, "I only quit because your son treated me like dirt. Like I was…Lavender Brown…well, actually I take that back, if I had been that scantily-clad woman, I would have been treated way better than that. So more like he would treat Dean Thomas when he was dating Ginny. Sorry to burst your bubble Ronald, but I am smart and I do not deserve to be treated like that." Hermione said plainly.

"I went against all Ministry codes, by hiring my girlfriend, and this is how you treat me…by quitting and working for them!" he spat back at her.

Hermione gasped a little, "How did you know I went to work for Fred and George?" Hermione asked defiantly. Then it hit her, "You had me followed." She said her voice just above a whisper. "I told you that man had been at the Leaky Cauldron." She added, turning to look at George and then Fred.

"You are such a git." Fred growled angrily glaring at his younger brother.

"At least I'm not a girlfriend stealer! That's what the lunch was about wasn't it?" Ron demanded angrily, slamming his fork onto the table, staring his older brother down.

"Actually, no." George said taking this all full stride and very calmly. "We were offering her a nice little side project which she had agreed to, just before you walked in. And by the way Ronniekins, it took almost thirty minutes for her to fully commit to work with us. There were two times she said she was going to the bathroom, but she darted out to go back and apologize to you."

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly. "I'm not very hungry." He growled as he walked to the door to go up to his room.

"Ronald." Molly said sternly.

Ron turned and stared at the trio with hatred, "You can have my seconds. I know, it's not much, but you can still have them." Ron snapped angrily.

"RONALD!" Arthur and Molly shouted in perfect unison that took the twins aback.

"What? She isn't much…I've had Lavender on the side for a few years now anyway." Ron said plainly before walking out of the kitchen, his head held high.

Hermione looked down at the table; feeling tears bubble up in her eyes. She jumped up and chased after Ron. "'MIONE!" Fred and George shouted after her as she ran up the stairs.

"Ron!" she shouted finally catching up to the boy that she swore she loved. He turned around and looked her dead in the eye. "What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly, putting a blocking spell on the middle of the stairs, stopping the twins form progressing, but they were still able to hear everything.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly, looking her in the eyes.

"That promise…The one that made all of this happen…What's going to happen if you go back on it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron smiled lightly, "Who knows? Maybe things will go back to rights…He was never supposed to survive Hermione…you just have to get over it." He stated plainly. "Destiny did not want you two together…so it intervened right before anything could happen…that's why we made that promise…Remember?"

The tears Hermione had been holding back spilled out and she began to cry gently. "But…Ron…" she said weakly. "Your mum…she'd be devastated." She said.

"Well, we'll figure out in the morning what will happen won't we…Good night Hermione." Ron said before walking away from Hermione.

* * *

_ I looked across the Room of Requirements at Fred and George who had just entered along with a few members of the Order. The one I truly loved was just a little ways away, and he had no idea. I smiled at Harry before walking out with him and Ron, letting the war truly begin._

* * *

_ "Hermione, I have something important to tell you…" Fred said uneasily, glancing at Ron._

_ "I have something to tell you too." I replied with a gentle smile as Fred took my hands. I saw the glance he gave to Ron, "Ron's here to support me." I added._

_Fred nodded, "You first then 'Mione." Fred said with a small smile._

_ "I love you Fred Weasley." I said, looking up into his eyes searching for the answer I had wanted to hear since my first year._

_Fred grinned brightly, "Good…because I love you Hermione Granger." He said, leaning in to kiss me. BOOM!_

* * *

_ "F-Fred!" I shouted uneasily as I crossed to where the wall had exploded Ron right behind me. I found a heap and began to dig hurriedly, seeing red hair underneath. I flicked my wand and the rubble was cleared away and Fred was laying there. "No…" I said quietly, tears flowing from my eyes as I looked at Ron. "There has to be a way." Hermione said quietly._

_ "There is…" Hermione turned to see a ghost in elegant dress robes float towards them. Her hair was down in waves that cascaded around her._

_ "Who are you?" I asked quietly._

_ "I am the ghost that decides fate…and destiny. Ironically my name is Destiny." The ghost said, cracking a gentle smile._

_ "How can I save Fred?" I asked uneasily._

_ "A promise." Destiny replied._

_ "What do you mean?" Ron asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, tears flowing from his own eyes._

_ "You and Fred were never supposed to fall in love. That was a mishap. So, to fix it all, they found a way to fix it…" Destiny replied, motioning to the dead Fred in my arms._

_ "What!" I snapped, my temper flaring. "You can't control love!"_

_ "We can…and we do, sadly. But as I had said before, there is a way to fix this…" Destiny said._

_ "I'll do anything." I said quickly._

_ "But will he?" Destiny asked, motioning to Ron._

_ "Just tell me what we have to do." Ron said gruffly._

_Destiny smiled and said, "You must promise right here and right now, that you two will be together until you die. And you young lady must not be with Fred…you both may cheat all you like, as long as you do not do so with Fred."_

_ "Hermione…?" Ron said uneasily as I stood. "I do love you Hermione…more than you would ever know. And if this made you happy, Fred being alive…I would do it."_

_I met Ron's eye and smiled lightly. "Then…I promise here and now, that I will be with you until the day I die Ronald Billius Weasley…and that never in the years to come will I be with Frederick Gideon Weasley…" I said, taking his hand gently, my eyes flicking down to Fred's body, hoping to see any sign of movement._

_ "And I promise here and now…that I will be with you until the day I die Hermione Jean Granger…I love you so much." Ron said with a bright smile._

_ "Then…to seal the deal, kiss." Destiny said, watching the two of us before her. Ron leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, and knowing this would save Fred, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now…Fred will have no recollection of what has transpired here…he will also not remember loving you…ever." Destiny said before disappearing._

* * *

_ "Fred…are you okay?" I asked the stirring man beside me. George looked over and grinned brightly seeing his mirror image was awake finally._

_ "Mmm…I've been better Granger." Fred replied with a gentle smile._

_ "Good." I said standing up and walking over to Ron who smiled at me. "It's for the best…now you're mum won't deal with a tragic heartbreaking loss." I said, justifying it all like that._

* * *

Hermione stood there, realizing Ron had been long gone and the wall had disappeared so Fred and George were both staring down at her with worry. "'Mione? What was Ron talking about?" Fred asked uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

"About someone not supposed to be alive…a promise too..?" George said looking down at the brunette.

"Oh…it's nothing…" Hermione said quietly as her stomach growled. "Listen, I am absolutely famished…How about we go and eat with the rest of the family?"

* * *

Hermione lay in bed later that night, staring up at her ceiling, unsure of how she should feel. _I could wake up to find Fred dead…Or worse, that life has reverted to what it would be if Ron and I had never made that promise._ Hermione thought as she turned her bedside lamp off. She looked at the clock, glad that she could sleep in the next morning because the twins would not need her at the shop for quite some time. "All Hell did break loose…and it may have ruined Fred Weasley's life." Hermione whispered to herself, tears flowing from her eyes as she forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed my little twist there!**

**I hope to update it again tomorrow.**

**Read and Review!**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


	3. Destiny

**Destiny**

* * *

Hermione jolted awake the following morning. She could have sworn she had heard a scream of despair. Hermione wrapped her robe around her tank top and shorts and slid out of her room, running into a sleepy Ginny.

"Did you hear that Herms?" Ginny asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"A scream?" Hermione asked uneasily. Memories of the day before flowing back into her mind, tears forming in her eyes at what was about to happen when she went down those stairs.

"F-Fred?" she heard Molly say. Hermione's eyes went wide as she tore down the stairs until she reached the landing that belonged to the twins' and the empty room that was once Percy's. She froze when she saw Fred sprawled out on the floor of the landing, motionless.

"Fred?" Ginny said weakly as she stumbled passed Hermione and fell to the floor beside George. In that small moment, Hermione realized it had been George who had screamed out just minutes before.

"What happened?" Molly asked, tears slowly flowing from her eyes as she looked at George who was crying hard.

"He went out to go to the bathroom for his morning pee…and then he fell down the stairs. I came out here and he was barely breathing…Oh god…" George said quietly, trying to speak through the sobs that were coming out.

"He's still breathing George…" Ginny said quietly.

"How do you know honey?" Molly asked quietly.

Ginny looked up from where her head was gently resting on Fred's chest. "I can hear it…and feel his heart beat…it's slow and quiet, but it's there." She said calmly as she withdrew her head.

Molly nodded and knelt down, "I'm taking him to St. Mungo's. George…close the shop, and then you and Hermione meet me there. I'll send an owl to Arthur, Harry, and the others…Ginny, try to get out of practice…if you can't, we will all understand." Molly said steadily. She took hold of Fred and apparated out.

Ginny stood up straight and turned to the stairs, "I am going to get my stuff just in case I can't get out. I'll see you two later." She said wiping her tears and dashing up the stairs.

Hermione walked over to George and held her hand out and helped him up. "George…I hate to leave you, but I have to go to Hogwarts…I need to see someone." She said gently, "Unless you really need me with you…I can stay with you."

George smiled brightly at her, "Fred's alive…and will be okay Hermione. I can handle. You go do what you have to." He said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said, going up the stairs.

* * *

"Damn it…" Hermione muttered as she wandered the corridors of Hogwarts. _Why did I think I would be able to find her with ease? _She thought with a growl.

"Word around the castle is that you are searching for me?" a familiar voice said. Hermione turned around to see the ghost she was looking for. "What is it?" Destiny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We broke the promise. Ronald broke up with me…Yet, Fred still lives? What is going on?" Hermione asked Destiny.

Destiny sighed, "Two things…One, I said "I promise" before I disappeared, you two simply did not hear me…and one thing you must learn, is promises are meant to be broken young lady." She replied.

"And the second thing?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"He should have died…but there is something inside of him that is fighting our magic…Somewhere deep inside of him, he still loves you, but that was supposed to be erased." Destiny said.

"What if he awakens?" Hermione asked. "Will we be able to be together?"

"I do not know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. This is all new to us…He was supposed to die the second the promise was broken." Destiny said. Hermione nodded her head a little, "This is all I have for you…If we get more information about it all…I will come to you, and if I cannot, I will send word." Then she disappeared and left Hermione in the empty corridor.

* * *

Hermione walked into the room that Fred was in, at this particular moment, it was only George in there. Everyone else had gone out to rest and eat and come back. Hermione had waited outside all day until they had left, saying that she didn't want to be in the way. She took the other seat beside Fred and took his other hand. "What did the doctor say?" she asked calmly.

"They said he is in a coma. It seems serious, and they have no clue if he will be able to get out." George said shakily.

Hermione winced at that and felt tears roll gently down her face. "Anything else?" she asked.

"They say his brain waves are going ballistic…he's having memory spasms is what they are calling it. He is reliving something that seems like a dream to him…I wonder if it's the same dream he has a lot." George said with wonder.

"Dream? Memory spasms?" Hermione asked looking over at George with watery eyes.

"He's been having these weird dreams recently that he says do not feel like dreams. He's had these dreams that he loved you and you loved him…and then the wall fell…Sometimes he has dreams of before he knew he was I love with you… It's all very strange. And they call them Memory Spasms because he is recalling something that has never happened before, or could have happened and he simply forgot…but Hermione, how could someone forget loving someone else? And plus, you don't love him…do you 'Mione?" George said looking at Hermione with wondering eyes.

Hermione tore her eyes away. _That's the problem. Do I still love Fred? Ever since his memory was erased, he changed into a different person. The Fred that never had feelings for me…a Fred I never knew. He was the same to everyone else, but he never had that look in his eyes when we locked eyes…He was never sweet towards me…But George, it was like the love Fred felt for me switched to George. I had never noticed how nice George was to me._ She thought. "I don't think so…I don't remember ever telling Fred I loved him." She said quietly.

George nodded his head slowly and smiled at her, "Come on…let's let him have some peaceful rest." He said with a chuckle. "Let's go grab something to eat." He added as he stood up.

* * *

Hermione sat out in the backyard later that evening, leaning against a tree staring out at the small pond that was on the Weasleys' property. She heard someone clear their throat from beside her, she turned and saw Ron looking over at her uncomfortably.

"May I sit?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." She replied as she moved over so he could lean against the tree as well.

Ron sat beside Hermione and sighed, "George told me you rushed off to Hogwarts…did you find her?" he asked.

"I did…It was a very weird experience." Hermione said.

"Wasn't the first time weird?" he asked.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Yes…it was. She told me that he was still living for two reasons. One was she promised us this would work, and promises are meant to be broken…and two he was supposed to have died the second we broke up, but there is something inside of him fighting their magic…like somewhere inside of him knows he loves me." She said quietly.

"I heard you tell George you never told Fred that you loved him." Ron said calmly. Hermione turned to look at him quickly. She opened her mouth to ask him how, but he stopped her by saying, "Mum sent me back to get you guys for dinner." Hermione nodded slowly and looked back at the lake and the reflection of the night sky. "Why did you say it?"

Hermione sighed, "I didn't want him to hate me for what happened for one thing…and right now, I just…I don't know if I love him anymore Ron…He's not…"

"He's not the same Fred. He's not the one fell in love with…am I right?" Ron asked quietly, gently taking Hermione's hand to show her he supported her.

Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as tears sprang up in her eyes once again. "Exactly…and when Fred turned into this other Fred in my eyes…I finally noticed how George was the exact same way as Fred…and since then…I've been slightly drawn to George, and away from Fred." She said quietly.

"What will you do if Fred awakens and remembers?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know." Hermione replied.

They went into a comfortable silence after that, as Hermione cried out the rest of her tears and they stared at the lake. "Hermione…I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…I never cheated on you with Lavender Brown…you know that right?" he said quietly.

Hermione chuckled lightly and lifted her head, "I had my hopes." She replied with a gentle smile. "But why did you freak out?"

"Fred is slowly going back to the old Fred. I've seen it happening, but you never noticed. He is slowly falling in love with you once again and…I just, I didn't want to lose you to him again Hermione…I do love you, with every fiber of my being." Ron responded as he met her eyes.

"I love you too Ron, but as if you were my brother. And I know it kills you when I tell you this, but one day, you will find the right girl…" she said with sadness. "I wanted to love you. I thought I did. I thought I was finally falling in love with you, but I saw the light yesterday at lunch, even before you came in there. It's one of them…I just, haven't figured it out quite yet."

Ron nodded and smiled at her, "I'm a big boy Herms. I can handle it." He said as he hugged her tightly. "Can I say something though?"

"Of course." She said as they pulled away.

"I really do hope its Fred. You two that day, it just seemed right." Ron said with a gentle smile.

"Sometimes, I hope it's him too…" Hermione said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!**

**I decided to tone down Ron's douchiness a little, it could all change.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing please!**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


	4. Illness and Moments of Truth

**Illness and Moments of Truth**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched the last child exit the shop. She flicked her wand and watched the sign turn from being "Open" to "Closed". The original agreement had been for Hermione to always be in the back or restocking the shelves while the twins did all the dirty work, but for the past month Hermione had been doing the front, since George would randomly burst into tears because of Fred. She had learned to fight the tears, and traded the sad boy places.

True, it was a hard month so far, the doctors' faith in Fred slipping more and more as the days went by, and some of the Weasleys too. Bill and Fleur had finally returned home, saying if anything actually came up, then to owl them. Percy had left before them though, saying he could not stay far from work for too long. Charlie was getting ready to leave because they severely needed him on the reserve. Hermione had been the one to follow behind George and slowly pick up the pieces of himself he dropped, and the one who stayed late at night with Fred every night, waiting for a sign, even reading to him on some nights. Harry had come and got her most nights, otherwise, she stayed there until the following morning, and no one knew where she went, except Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ron had finally told Harry all about what had happened with Destiny and all that could happen.

* * *

"Hermione, deary, you are looking very ill." Molly said one Sunday evening at dinner. Hermione was sitting between Ron and George, with Harry across from her. The late nights with Fred were finally taking a toll on the girl, she was more pale than normal, and was rapidly losing weight from not eating often.

"I'm fine Molly." Hermione said, trying to stop the matter and talk about something else.

Molly nodded a little, realizing this was not a matter they should discuss at the dinner table. "George, what have they said about Fred?" she asked, changing the subject, to one not much better.

"Not much mum…same ole, same ole. But now, their outlooks are not that happy. They are saying there is a very small chance that Fred could wake up…we should just put him out of his misery." George said solemnly.

"Oh." Molly responded, stopping any further conversation.

After dinner, Ginny pulled Hermione up to her room and locked the door and put a Silencing charm up to keep others away. "Hermione, what's going on with you? I come to sleep with you late at night when I have nightmares and you're not there… You've been missing tons of dinners, and mum is right, you are looking very ill." Ginny said, crossing her arms over chest and staring Hermione down.

"I'm fine Ginny. You guys do not need to worry about me. I'm just, working a bunch." Hermione said with a shrug.

"That's a lie; George says as soon as you close the store, you're gone. No one can find you, except Harry and Ron; they are always returning with you…what's going on? I thought you could tell me anything Herms…" Ginny said the hurt evident on the younger girl's face.

Hermione sighed, "I spend every night with Fred. Most nights I fall asleep there, some of those nights Harry comes and gets me, other times, he doesn't so I get up in the morning, pop in here change eat a spot of breakfast and go to work." Hermione said quietly.

"This is an unhealthy habit Herms especially because your spot of breakfast is a forkful of eggs, and a biscuit. George says your lunches are very small too. Do you eat dinner when you're at the hospital?" Ginny asked with slight hope.

"Not always…sometimes the doctors bring me food, other times they forget I'm there." Hermione responded with a slight shrug.

Ginny nodded her head a little, "Why do you keep going back there?" she finally asked. Hermione could tell the question had been put on the back burner as soon as Hermione had told her she was always with Fred.

"I don't know Gin…it's all so complicated. And I am caught in this spot where I don't know if I love George, or if I love Fred." Hermione responded, throwing her head into her hands, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Herms…it'll be okay. Fred will wake up, and then, you will know." Ginny said calmly.

"But what if I don't Gin? What if, Fred remembers, and then I break them up? I tear their bond in two." Hermione said.

"If he remembers what?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes; she knew there was no getting out of this one. She sighed and said, "Me and Ron made this promise…"

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed, her head throbbing and a hand holding her's tightly. She heard sobs beside her and muffled voice. "Not her too…this will be too much…" She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to where the voice had come from to see George sitting next to her crying, his head bent down so he could not see that she had woke up.

"G-George?" she said hoarsely. It hurt to speak, and she could tell her throat was severely dry, drier than it should be.

George's head snapped up and a smile spread across his sad features as he threw his arms around the girl. "Oh thank god." He whispered in her ear.

"What's going on?" she croaked out as he let go.

George handed her a glass of cold water and said, "You…don't remember?"

Hermione drank the whole glass and began to feel better. "No…what happened?" she asked with wonder.

"Aguamenti." George whispered and handed her the glass back and watched her drink that one as well. "You fell down the stairs on your way out of Ginny's room a couple nights ago. One of Fred's doctors came by, said it was from exhaustion. They told us you've been with Fred every night since he's been there. What's going on? Harry, Ron, and Ginny have been avoiding us like the plague. They know something that we don't…'Mione?"

Hermione turned away and looked out the window. "I can't tell you." She said quietly, tightly closing her eyes, only to see Fred beaming at her. _God, I can't even close my eyes to escape them_. She thought.

"Why not, I thought we had gotten to that part of our friendship where we could tell one another anything…?" George said quietly.

Hermione turned to look at him, meeting his eyes, "You'd hate me and Ron until the day you die." Hermione replied.

"Never…Please." George said as the door slowly opened and Harry, Ron, and Ginny slid in, bright smiles on their faces at the sight of an awake Hermione.

Hermione sighed and said, "It all started during the War…the wall falling…"

Hermione looked across the room at George who was in fact ignoring her at the moment. He wouldn't leave her alone, but he refused to look at her. Hermione sat in her bed between Harry and Ron at this moment, with Ginny lying at her feet sleeping. Hermione looked over at George once again to see him sleeping as well. She sighed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Was the promise the right thing to do?" she asked Ron, her voice just above a whisper.

Ron glanced over at her, and then met Harry's eyes. "I don't know…What do you think Herms?" he asked gently.

"I don't think it was Ron…I feel like this is causing the family more pain and suffering than it would have if we would not have made that promise…" she said quietly, closing her eyes to help prevent the tears from falling.

* * *

Hermione stood behind the counter at the shop the following day. Molly had authorized this, as long as Hermione ate breakfast, came home for lunch, and for dinner. Hermione was also allowed to go see Fred once again, but so far, she had not even attempted to go. She saw the look on George's face when she was talking about going to see Fred, and she didn't like what it was doing to him. _Hell, I don't like what this is doing to me…but I am not going to give up on Fred like everyone else._ She thought as she waited for kids to come in. It was the part of the year that most kids were in school, so those were dull days. Fred and George had said they normally had loads of fun with one another, but with one of them knocked out of commission, it was hard to picture there ever being joy in the empty building.

"Hermione, you can take your lunch break, and then just stay home. Today is one of those days that I don't need the help. Go on home and relax." George said from behind Hermione, making her jump a little.

Hermione turned to look at George and sighed. "How about, instead of eating with the others, you and I go out? Just the two of us…We need to talk." She said with a gentle smile, her heart racing beneath her skin and clothes.

George looked at her hard and long before saying, "Sounds fine. I'll close the shop early so I can get a shower."

* * *

Hermione sat at the table in the Burrow for lunch, feeling very uncomfortable, all she could think about was the technical date she would be having later that evening with George. "May I be excused? I want to go see Fred." Hermione said after she had finished her lunch.

"Of course." Molly said with a gentle smile.

Hermione got up and apparated out and into Fred's room. She walked past the curtain to see a beaming red head. "Finally someone came." Fred said happily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, here we go. This one seems shorter than the others to me, but it still is good in my opinion.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and everything guys!**

**Also, I have put a poll up, so for those of you who have accounts, just go a head and vote.**

**But for you guys who don't: I want to make a new story based off of Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, but which pairing should I use? (You get two votes and I will add them into the actual votes on the poll.)**

**Draco x Hermione**

**Fred x Hermione**

**George x Hermione**

**Charlie x Hermione**

**Harry x Hermione**

**George x Luna**

**Keep readng and reviewing,it meas a lot!**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


	5. A Promise and Kisses

**A Promise and Kisses**

* * *

_Hermione got up and apparated out and into Fred's room. She walked past the curtain to see a beaming red head. "Finally someone came." Fred said happily._

* * *

"Fred?" Hermione said slowly, her eyes wide open. "Is this a dream?" she asked with wonder, as she met his light brown eyes.

Fred chuckled, "Not that I know of 'Mione." He said, grinning up at her. "Not even a doctor has come to see me…why the hell am I here?"

Hermione pinched herself and cringed at the pain, as she realized this in fact was reality. "You fell down the stairs at the Burrow a month or so back." Hermione said as she walked over to his side slowly.

"Next question, what the hell happened with the wall? 'Mione…be truthful." He said, meeting her eyes with seriousness, something that was rare in a Weasley, especially Fred or George.

"It fell and killed you…Ron and I made this promise to be together until we died so we could bring you back. But Ron broke up with me…You were supposed to die instantly, but you fought the magic, and it overruled you in a way, which is why you fell down the stairs…and then you kept fighting while you were in a coma." Hermione said carefully as she sat down in the chair she usually sat in when she came to visit.

"I heard your voice in my sleep…a bunch. And I kept having these weird dreams, but…they were real weren't they? We love each other…right?" Fred asked carefully, looking at her with big eyes.

Hermione sighed, "It's all so complicated right now Fred." She replied tears appearing in her eyes.

"You don't have to cry 'Mione…I'm fine, see?" he said with a bright grin.

Hermione nodded as some of the tears fell from her eyes. "I know you're fine…that's why I'm crying."

"Come here." Fred said, his arms open for Hermione. Hermione nodded and dove into his arms. Her's instantly going around his neck and his going around her waist.

"Thank god you're awake. Everyone will be so happy to see you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hermione, do you still love me?" Fred asked her.

Hermione went to pull away, but Fred tightened his grip on her. "Fred…I…can we talk about this some other time?" she replied.

"Just answer me." He said calmly.

"I do…but…"

"Do you love George?"

"I do…"

* * *

Hermione sat out in the backyard with Ron, leaning against the tree by the pond once again. The sounds of the party still loud and echoing all around her. The second she had apparated to the Burrow with Fred, Molly had sent word to everyone, and they were there in a matter of minutes to party and be happy. Hermione finally saw George smile when he stumbled into the kitchen after Molly had shouted out in delight. Then, he had thrown himself at his identical twin, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What exactly happened at the hospital Herms? You've been avoiding the twins severely since you brought Fred back? Not another promise I hope…" Ron said quietly, finally pulling Hermione back to reality.

"No…just the truth. I told him the truth." Hermione replied.

"So he knows that you love both of them?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much." Hermione said as two shadows swept over them. She looked up to see Fred and George looking down at her. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"We need to talk." George said calmly, avoiding eye contact with her. Hermione nodded and stood. "Ron, go on back to the party, this is something that needs to be between just the two of us." Ron opened his mouth but George stopped him, "I don't care if she tells you when this is done with, but we need to handle as just the three of us." Ron nodded and stalked off as George put Hermione between him and Fred and walked to a more secluded portion of the yard.

"What is it boys?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"I told George what went down in the hospital…" Fred said, meeting Hermione's eyes. When she looked carefully, she saw both Fred's she had fallen in love, a mixture of the two guys that had stolen her heart. When she looked at George, he looked away from her, not wishing to meet her eyes.

"Okay, I get ya, I am a bother like this, and I will just go find a new job." Hermione said with a shrug.

"No…don't. We wanted to tell you…that, well, you know Fred loves you, but I love you as well Hermione." George said.

"We both want you…" Fred stated.

"But we can't both have you." George finished.

"If you two are asking me to choose, then I will quit right here and now and you will never see me again." Hermione growled, her temper flaring at the absurd thought.

"Oh god no, we would never do that to you Hermione." George said quickly.

Hermione released the breath she had unconsciously been holding in, "Good…then what is this all about?"

"We both want you, but we don't want to fight over you. It'd tear us in two. We can't have that." Fred said.

"So right here and now, we are going to make a promise to you…" George said.

"I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, will never fight with my lovely twin over you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"And I, George Fabian Weasley, will never fight with my awesome twin over you, Hermione Jean Granger." George said, finishing it off.

"Thank you boys, so how is this going to go exactly?" Hermione asked with a gentle smile.

"We'll just be our charming usual selves." They said in unison with winks.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked later that evening. Hermione's room was surrounded by a silencing charm, and filled with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself as she told her what had happened.

"Yeah, I think it was a very sweet gesture." Hermione said with a shrug.

"It was…but…there is just one problem to the whole thing." Harry said.

"Well, it's not really a problem…it's just an interesting thing to point out…" Ron said catching what Harry was talking about.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.

"Fred is back to the Fred that you knew in school…he has more of an advantage." Harry said.

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked away slowly, and hoped no one noticed her odd behavior. "Doesn't he?" Ron asked gently.

"I don't know…I really think I love George more…" Hermione said quietly, meeting Ginny's eyes. Ginny nodded in understanding as the other two looked at each other with wonder, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

_"Just answer me." Fred said calmly._

_ "I do…" I said quietly._

_ "Do you love George?"_

_ "I do…" I said as he pulled back. We locked eyes for a moment, and before I could get up, Fred's arms were around my waist and his lips were on mine. I felt the heat and the fireworks I had always wanted, and I kissed him back, my arms wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away seconds later, "I need to get the doctor so I can take you home." I whispered breathlessly, my chest heaving as if I had not been breathing for more than a minute, when it had only been seconds._

* * *

_ George turned to look at me and grinned brightly. "I don't know how, but you did this didn't you?" he asked me as he walked over to me._

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked calmly._

_ "Those visits to the hospital and everything, that's what woke him up…or so he believes. And so, I believe it too. Hermione, you are the greatest witch I have come across." George said breathlessly as the hustle and bustle around us dissipated and everyone left the kitchen, leaving us alone._

_ "I wouldn't go that far George. I really didn't do anything. I just went there and read to him, and sat with him. That is all I did." I said, trying to explain this to the grinning boy in front of me._

_ "But there is just something about it being you that woke him up. He was waiting there for you to come back." George said taking a step towards me. I scoffed and turned to put my glass in the sink. I walked over and placed it in the sink and began to rinse when hands came around me, fixating me into that spot. I turned to meet George's intense stare. "Thank you 'Mione. Thank you for bringing him back to me…thank you for that promise, thank you for going to him." He whispered before kissing me passionately on the lips. Without thinking I kissed back, my hands on the counter behind me, pushing me more into him, before he pulled away with a grin and walked away to find Fred._

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed her heart pounding in her chest and sweat dripping off of her. She grabbed her glass of water and took a sip, which helped calm her down. She looked around her dark room and sighed. _Damn it. Why couldn't those have been dreams, and not memories of today? _She thought with a growl. She got out of bed and went down the stairs to read, but saw Fred and George both whispering in the living room. Before they could notice her she turned and ran back up the stairs, not wanting to be near them at that moment. She made it back to her room and dove into bed, locking the door with her wand.

"'Mione, was that you?" identical voices asked quietly from outside her door. She didn't move in her bed, trying to force her heart beat to calm down so she could hopefully go back to sleep. "I guess not." They said in unison and she listened as their footsteps went back down the stairs and down to the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright,I decided to put up two chapters today. Who knows, I might put up more if I get in the mood.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

_**~MistressShawyn**_


End file.
